Two Beating Hearts
by Tigress015
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome have a terrible argument, Kagome run's off. Sesshomaru hears her tears and goes to investigate. Curiously, strange new feelings begin to develop in the demon lord. Kagome has developed these feelings too...rated R for future scene
1. Two Souls Meet

AN: Ok, Inuyasha is like the only show I watch on TV and my little sister is currently writing a fic on here, Dangerous Dancing, maybe you've heard of it? Anyway, I've always loved to write and I figured that I'd try out my own fic, seems as how I've always got a million story line ideas. My lil sis first introduced me to this site so I thought I'd use this sight because its so convenient lol. Sesshomaru and Kagome are like my favorite pair, although in the future I think I'll write a Kouga and Kagome one. Don't get me wrong, I think Inuyasha and Kagome make a great pair, but variety is the spice of life! So, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome have a wicked argument; Kagome goes running off to the forest. Guess whom she meets? You got it…Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru has been having strange feelings lately that occur when a specific human cries…a sort of tugging on his heart. The two meet and instantly sparks fly…and they're not exactly the romance kind. Sesshomaru takes it upon himself to protect the annoying human, although he can't bring himself to admit why, seems as his 'pathetic half-brother' can't take on the job. Watch…erm…read… as more sparks fly between the two stubborn minded challengers as they bounce through impossible situations, along with the humorous ones.

**Tigress:** Walks in the room and looks around curiously. "Where is everyone?"

**Sesshomaru:** Saunters into the room, trying to look sexy while he has a 7-year-old Rin clinging to his leg.

**Tigress:** "Oh! There you are! I was just going to start the story, where's everyone else?

**Sesshomaru:** Sighs and plucks Rin off his leg, unceremoniously dumping her into Tigress's arms. "How should I know? I'm not their keeper."

**Tigress:** Gives Sesshomaru a sour look. "It was only a question. You don't have to snap at me!" and settles Rin comfortably on her right hip.

**Sesshomaru:** Has the grace to look guilty. Opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the entrance of a steaming Sango with Miroku following her. Miroku has a large red handprint on his left cheek.

**Miroku:** "Come on Sango! There's no need to be mad at me! You made your point!"

**Inuyasha: **Strolls into the room followed by Kagome and smirks at Miroku.

**Tigress:** "There you guys are! I'm trying to start the story and I can't start it without you! Where were you?"

**Sango:** "You lecherous monk! Don't you ever touch me again!"

**Miroku:** "It wasn't me! It was the HAND!"

**Sesshomaru:** "Will you two quit bickering? It's giving me a headache…"

**Inuyasha:** "Boy Miroku looks like you really got her mad at you this time!"

**Tigress:** Clears throat and tries to get everyone's attention.

**Miroku:** Turns to Inuyasha "IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS THE HAND!"

**Kagome:** "I don't blame Sango!"

**Inuyasha:** "I just like watching Miroku get his ass kicked!"

**Tigress:** Clears throat again. "Everyone, pay attention!"

**Sango:** Turns on Inuyasha "So you LIKE IT when Miroku does that!

**Sesshomaru: **"I told everyone to stop it! My headaches getting worse!

**Rin:** Sees everyone arguing and bursts into very noisy tears.

**Tigress:** has had enough of it. Screams at the top of her lungs "Everyone shut up!"

**Everyone**: Shuts up.

**Tigress:** "Ok now, I'm going to start the story! So KEEP QUIET!"

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, except those that I made up._****Chapter One: Two Souls Meet**

"Inuyasha! You can't just expect me to spend all my time here! I mean, I _do _have a life back in my time!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you're gonna do anything important in that useless world of yours! What's the use of these 'tests' anyway?" Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest in a defensive stance. "We need you _here _to help us find the sacred jewel shards!"

"Three days isn't long, Inuyasha! Besides, you don't necessarily need me to find the jewels…before I met you you were getting along just fine!"

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango stood to the side, giving each other tired looks, knowing better then to try to stop the two from arguing. Heaven knows, they'd had this same argument over and over again.

"Yeah well the more sacred jewel shards we get the closer we come to Naraku! I think you care more about these 'tests' than you do about killing Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger as she stalked up to Inuyasha. "You _JERK_! How can you say that? I wouldn't help you find the shards if I didn't care about defeating Naraku!"

Inuyasha's eye's flashed in return. "Well, it's kinda hard _NOT_ to say that when you leave us for three days! Then I usually end up going to your time to bring you back! It's like you don't wanna come help us defeat Naraku!"

She blinked back some tears, not wanting Inuyasha to see that he had made her cry. She threw up her hands in the air. "Fine, whatever you want to say, Inuyasha! But I do _not _want Naraku to go undefeated! Why else would I come back, Inuyasha? Tell me that!"

And with that said she turned around and headed for the woods, finally letting the tears fall down her face freely. _Oh my god, I _hate_ it when he gets into these moods of his! Why doesn't he understand that I have two lives to live and catch up with? _The thought ran through her head and Kagome choked back a few more sobs.

She came to a clearing and finally gave up, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. Belatedly she noticed that her school uniform was getting all dirty and crawled over to a rock, climbing on it half-way, burying her hands in her arms and continuing to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

It was that feeling again, Sesshomaru thought with annoyance. It was happening more and more often these days. The feeling that his heart was being tugged on, that someone was trying to rip it apart. And it always came with that particular scent. The scent of human tears. A _specific _humans tears.

Normally that particular scent had no effect on Sesshomaru. In fact, he thought with a tad bit of amusement, sometimes it even cheered him up. Humans were mere mortals, with no use for them in this world. Merely weaklings, put on this earth for other demons to feast on.

This time the scent was accompanied by that of Sakura Blossoms. Curiously the combined scent of both made it seem as if a stronger force was tugging on his heart. It seemed that the crying human was nearer than usual, since he could hear heart-wrenching sobs in the distance. He narrowed his eyes. It was time to see what kind of human tears could affect him so.

* * *

She sobbed quietly now, wiping the tears away from her eyes. _Why do you always do this to me, Inuyasha?_ she thought sadly. Miserably she stared at the ground in front of her. Her eyes widened when a pair of unfamiliar black boots came into her vision and slowly they ran up the owner's body to meet his eyes.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru!" She stuttered.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he met those of the familiar girl. Of all the humans in this world, why did _she _have this effect on him? It seemed that his heart was tearing to pieces, and he had the strange urge to slash the person responsible for her tears to ribbons.

"Why do you cry, w_ench_?" at the little extra emphasis on the last word, her eyes widened and sparks seemed to flash from her eyes. _Good,_ he thought. _at least I no longer have to deal with these annoying tears._ He narrowed his eyes as he waited for her answer.

_How dare he!_ Kagome thought._ I already have to put up with ONE brother. Why should I put up with two of them?_ She jumped up, forgetting about her earlier terror at being confronted with Inuyasha's older half-brother.

"Why I'm here is none of your business, Lord Sesshomaru! Neither is why I'm crying! I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone!" Her shouts were loud enough to disturb a flock of birds momentarily resting on an above tree branch, although not loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

He flinched at the loudness of her voice and narrowed his eyes again, taking a step towards her. The sounds of the forest faded away as he towered over her.

"You dare to shout at the Demon Lord of the West, wench? My pathetic half-brother is not near here, and he wouldn't be able to stop me if I decided to harm you, little one. Although why you accompany the fool is beyond comprehension, he will never become a full-blooded demon. He is not worthy." Sesshomaru finished with a tiny hint of passion.

Kagome refused to take a step backwards as he came closer. She was forced to tip back her head to look at him, but by God she was not going to be intimidated so easily! Immediately she noticed how his eyes bore into hers. _His eyes... _she thought, _they're so much like Inuyasha's! _the sounds of the forest continued to elude them as she gazed transfixed into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

_Why is she not backing away?_ The thought ran through Sesshomaru's mind as he studied the intriguing figure before him. _Nothing remarkable_, he thought with scorn. A little imp of a human. Barely worth noticing. _But that half-wit Inuyasha sees something in her._ The alarming thought ran through his head before he could stop it, and he could no more stop the sun from setting than taking action with that thought and studying her a bit more closely.

Indeed, he noticed with barely perceptible surprise, the little urchin did have possibilities. Her breasts were just enough to fill out his hand, with a little bit left over. The flare of her hips and the flatness of her abdomen informed him that she was able-bodied. With the disgustingly short skirt she was wearing, he could easily see her long legs. With a little help, the little whelp could turn a mans head. If her body didn't turn his head, surely her eyes would, he noted as the eyes in question widened ever so slightly to reveal the deep chocolate of them.

Abruptly he stepped away and turned to face the forest. "You would be wise, wench, to not stray far from my feeble-minded half-brother. He can at least keep you out of trouble, even if he is not a match for me. Now be gone, wench."

Her eyes threw daggers at him as she pursued him, walking around him to see his face.

"I have a name, you know! So quit calling me 'wench'! I'm sure you know it, seems as how I've been at a lot of your battles with Inuyasha! And I'm going to say that not _ONCE_ yet have I seen you beat Inuyasha! It's Kagome! Say it, KA-GO-ME! Not Kikyo's reincarnation, not wench, Kagome!" She spat the last out at him.

His eyes flashed as she screamed at him. Suddenly Kagome found herself with her hair wrapped around Sesshomaru's fist as he leaned close to her.

"You will not speak with such disrespect to me, _wench._" He purposely put more emphasis on the last word. "I am a demon lord, and as such demand a great amount of respect. There have been a great many demons stronger than you that have perished by my hand." He leaned even closer to her, their noses almost touching. "I expect you to remember that."

He pushed her away roughly and disappeared into the forest, leaving Kagome with an aching scalp and an even sorer disposition.

* * *

"Jeez Kagome, where ya been? You REEK of Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled at her as she joined them. "Is that what ya been doin' huh? Betraying us all and hangin' out with him?"

More fire shot from Kagome's eyes as she marched over to him. "Inuyasha! How could you say that? I don't smell like Sesshomaru!"

Shippo jumped up into Kagome's arms and sniffed delicately. "Actually Kagome, you DO smell like Sesshomaru."

She blushed delicately and lifted her nose up in the air. "So what if I smell like Sesshomaru? A person doesn't have to be with someone in order to smell like them! I was probably in a place that he was in before, and his scent was still there and it got on me!"

"Feh. Before ya know it, she'll be disappearing for days instead of hours and we'll end up having to find the shards all by ourselves! Its not like she's putting in an effort to find them or anything! She's probably working for Naraku!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Kagome's face turned a deep red again, this time from anger. "How dare you! I told you that I want to beat Naraku just as much as any of you! I'M NOT WORKING FOR NARAKU!" she screeched.

In return, Inuyasha's face went red. "Well then if you're not workin' for Naraku then you're probably working for that flea bag Kouga! Everyone knows how much you like him!"

An enraged gasp emerged from Kagome's mouth. She stomped up to him and opened her mouth, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Inuyasha you JERK! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

A series of loud crashes followed and Kagome could be seen walking away from a large dust cloud in a fit of anger. The ringing thud's sounded like music to her ears as she muttered under her breath to herself. Occasionally the words "idiot" or "how could he!…"… "Big oaf…" could be heard as she trudged away from Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked on with expressions of awe on their faces. "I've heard Kagome say "sit" before, but never like that!" Shippo exclaimed, the awe evident in his voice.

AN: that last line…. "I've heard Kagome say "sit" before, but never like that!" is actually from the first Inuyasha movie, Affections Touching Across Time, and I figured I'd use it. It's a great movie. Anyway, just thought you guys might like to know!

Miroku looked at the deep hole where Inuyasha had disappeared. "It appears that Kagome is feeling emotional. We must remember not to aggravate her." He lowered his staff in the hole and peered down it. "Inuyasha! This is no time to be playing in the dirt! We must find Kagome before she wanders into trouble!"

From the depths of the hole Inuyasha growled and his disembodied voice floated up to them. "I'm not playing in the dirt Miroku. And in case you didn't notice that damn Kagome wandered off by herself for hours on end before, and she came back in one piece. Even if she did smell like Sesshomaru."

Sango rolled her eyes and joined Miroku in looking down the hole. "Inuyasha, we need to be going, stop playing in the dirt and come out here!"

Sango and Miroku were blown backwards by the force of Inuyasha leaping out of the hole. "I WAS NOT PLAYING IN THE DIRT!" He shouted.

From a distance, Sesshomaru watched the scene unfold. His brainless half-brother was too emotional, it was no surprise the wench had stalked away. Silently he stepped away and headed in the direction that the girl had taken off in. If Inuyasha was not going to protect the girl, then that left him. Why do I feel the urge to protect her? He questioned to himself. But before the thought could fully form in his mind he shoved it in a corner of his mind and followed the blissful scent of Sakura Blossoms Kagome had left in her wake.

Little critters scurried to get out of Kagome's path as she stormed towards the well. _The nerve of him!_ she raged._ I don't like Kouga in THAT way! He's just my friend!_ Absently she noted a rabbit scurrying out of the way into his hole. _Its just my luck that when I go off somewhere I have to run into Sesshomaru! This whole thing wouldn't have even happened if I hadn't run into him! What's his business doing in the forest anyway?_

Trying not to look too obvious, she took a small sniff and her brows furrowed. She did NOT smell like Sesshomaru! _But just in case I better take a dip in the hot springs!

* * *

_

Now where was the wench headed? Sesshomaru thought as the wench in question turned around abruptly and changed directions, muttering under her breath the whole way.

Sesshomaru almost smiled as he heard the curse words pouring out of her mouth. No doubt intended for his lowly brother. Apparently the wench could hold a grudge, he thought with approval. Good, it showed that she was no weakling. Perhaps she COULD survive in this world. Although, he amended his thought as he noticed a creeping tree spirit demon to her right, she probably wouldn't last that long. Just long enough to satisfy some hentai demons lustful thoughts.

With a swing of his claws the tree spirit demon vanished and Sesshomaru continued on his way, now realizing that the girl was headed for the hot springs. _That foolish whelp. In the hot springs she would surely run into more than one demon consumed by his lust!_ the thought ran through Sesshomaru's mind as he followed, intent on preventing disaster from happening. It would mean nothing if the little imp were killed, he told himself. Nothing. Strangely he couldn't bring himself to believe the thought.

* * *

Thoughts of Inuyasha disappeared as Kagome became aware of a full-grown fox demon in her path. Instantly her hands went to her bow and arrow and she drew one out, readying the arrow without a second thought and targeting it on the demon.

The fox demon let out a low, evil laugh and took a threatening step towards her. "You think that a mere arrow will stop me from harming you, human? I am Lappaias! Fiercely known fox demon!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're the fox demon that's been terrorizing all the villages in these parts! How could you do that to those nice people? They never did anything to you!" with fierce determination in her actions, she jerked the arrow back and got ready to release it.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the by-play go on and readied himself to pounce on the fox-demon. He had heard of the pathetic demon that thought he was all-powerful, and heartily disapproved of him. While he did not mind the killing of humans, they were no use anyway, he did not exactly approve of mass-murders of innocent people.

But before he could pounce Kagome let loose her arrow. The fox demon snarled and waited for the puny arrow to reach him, ready to show the human exactly how little use an arrow would be to her. Sesshomaru watched curiously as the fox demon let out a cry of agony as the arrow pierced him, noting how the arrow glowed. Slowly the fiend crumpled to the ground, the arrow going right through him and landing harmlessly on the earth behind him.

So the girl had a few surprises to her advantage, he thought with grudging admiration. Sacred arrows would be well to her benefit. Perhaps it would be safe to leave the girl alone. Although sacred arrows would not always be enough, the warning dashed through his head. With a disgruntled sigh, he continued to follow her, much enlightened as to her methods of defense.

The hot springs came into view and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Even after she had killed the fox demon she had still had the uncanny feeling of being watched. Surely the hot springs would take that feeling away. They had that effect, they relaxed people. Absentmindedly she stripped off her school uniform and dived into the water.

Sesshomaru watched the Miko curiously. Would she know that she was being observed? By a demon, no less? His mouth dropped open as his question was answered when the girl stripped off her uniform. Indeed, the girl DEFINITELY had possibilities! He let out a small groan at the sight of her naked body and automatically paused, not moving in case she had heard his careless mistake.

She resurfaced and sighed again. _Ahhh…this is the life!_ she thought with relish. She did a few laps before coming to a stop, and looking at her backpack. _I need shampoo._ She thought, and remembered that she still had some of left over in her backpack. Annoyed that she had forgotten it, she got out of the spring and headed towards her backpack.

Sesshomaru caught his breath as the girl emerged from the water. She looked like a water goddess with the water gliding down her perfectly full breasts and caressing her long legs on its journey to the ground. Another growl escaped his mouth as she bent over to retrieve something from her backpack. Did the girl have no sense of self-consciousness?

Having gotten what she had wanted, the coconut shampoo, Kagome made her way back to the springs and dived in again, only to re-emerge a moment later, holding the small container of her shampoo.

Sesshomaru watched in agony as she poured creamy liquid on her hand and started rubbing it into her hair. He closed his eyes, relying on his sense of smell and hearing to warn him of danger, in defense of the tantalizing imp before him bathing herself. The soothing smell of coconut reached him.

He had smelt that particular smell before, a long time ago. His mind took him back to the past. The last time he had smelt something like that was when a traveler from the continent had spoken with him. He had liked the smell back then, it seemed he still liked it now.

_Maybe I should go back to Inuyasha and the others after this,_ Kagome thought in a much better mood. _After all, all they want to do is find the jewel shards. And with me around they DO find them more quickly. Inuyasha's just a little moody._ she nodded mentally. _Yes, I'll come back after a quick stop in my time for more supplies. _With her decision made, she closed her eyes and began to hum softly.

From the direction of the springs Sesshomaru heard her huskily begin to hum some mindless tune. If the whelp kept this up, he was going to have to take a dip too, although not in the hot springs. More likely in the first cold spring he came upon. He would be in a horrible mood for days to come. He wouldn't be in any condition to be traveling with. Rin most likely wouldn't understand and would have to be left in the care of Jaken.

Rin. A twinge of guilt assaulted him as he thought of the little girl that he had, against all of his reservations, become fond of. He knew she liked to be with him. She probably felt safer in his company. But he would have to leave her with Jaken. Jaken would take care of her, albeit protestingly.

A splash that came from the direction of the springs brought his thoughts back to the present and he immediately scolded himself for letting his thoughts wander in such a vital position. If some demon had pounced on her he would have been slow to stop it. He suppressed a growl and dutifully turned around so he wouldn't have to put up with the agony of seeing her dress.

Kagome continued to hum as she dressed and packed away her shampoo and other essentials, feeling refreshed and relaxed. _That dip in the hot springs was just what I needed!_ she thought cheerfully.

Sesshomaru turned around after he was sure that the girl was dressed, shifting in his crouched position to ease the pressure on a certain part of his anatomy. He surveyed the scene with distaste, knowing that whenever he came to this particular spring he would think of the girl and her beautifully formed body from now on.

After packing everything up, Kagome let loose a sigh of regret for having to leave the beloved spring and headed for the path that she knew led to the clearing that held the well. She had to go get more supplies before returning to Inuyasha and the others.

_Now where is the wench going?_ Sesshomaru thought with annoyance as she strolled down a path in the forest. He was beginning to think that the girl was more trouble than she was worth! Deftly he sidestepped a hole in the ground and continued to follow her.

The small prick on the back of her neck warned her. _Oh no,_ Kagome thought. _That feelings back. Someone has GOT to be watching me! _abruptly she stopped in the middle of the path and turned around, glaring into the forest behind her and grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded loudly. "You better show yourself now 'cause I have weapons and I know how to use them!"

Sesshomaru paused. So the girl had known that she was being followed? Interesting. It seemed that she had plenty of surprises to pull on unwary pursuers. He would have to be careful from now on.

Feeling a little unsure, Kagome searched the forest with her eyes. If she wasn't being followed or watched, then she must be losing her mind! Still feeling uneasy, she turned around again and continued down the path, straining to hear any noises that were out of the ordinary.

Keeping a little to the left and a little farther back, Sesshomaru carried on following the annoying little wench, intent on delivering her to safety. Indeed, the wench really was more trouble than she was worth. His brow furrowed as she reached the clearing. He couldn't follow her there, too risky. Instead he crouched down and watched her closely, puzzled when she walked up to the old well that had been there for as long as he could remember, and readied herself to jump in it. _What is she doing?_ he asked himself.

He raised an eyebrow as the girl disappeared down the well and he leaped out of his hiding spot, rushing over to the mysterious well. Cautiously he peered down it and saw nothing. 'Where did she go?' he asked himself. Before he knew it he had one leg over the well, and we preparing to follow her down into the blackness. Taking one more look down the well, he eyed the black hole suspiciously and went plunging down into the darkness and beyond.

* * *

**Tigress:** "Hmmmm, okay. That went well!"

**Sesshomaru:** -Watches Tigress warily, looking to see if she'll blow up again like she did before the chapter started. -

**Tigress:** -Looks at Sesshomaru in amusement, knowing what he's looking for. -

**Inuyasha:** "Hey Tigress! Why'd ya make me look like such a jerk?" -gives her a sullen look. -

**Miroku: -**Snickers and puts a friendly arm around Inuyasha's shoulders, holding his staff in his one free hand. - "Inuyasha my friend, that's how you usually act when Kagome has to go somewhere."

**Kagome:** -Nods in agreement with Miroku. - "That IS how you usually act!"

**Sesshomaru:** -Content in his assessment that Tigress is not going to blow up again, walks up to her, gently takes a slumbering Rin from her hold, and stands next to her. -

**Tigress:** -Raises an eyebrow at Sesshomaru and turns to Inuyasha. - "Its my right as the author to make you act however I want you to act!"

**Inuyasha:** "Whaddaya mean? You can't do that!"

**Tigress:** -Smiles evilly as Inuyasha all of a sudden starts to do the chicken dance around the room. - "Oh yes I can."

**Sesshomaru:** -smiles in amusement as he watches Inuyasha and inches closer to Tigress-

**Tigress:** -Watches Sesshomaru warily and edges away slowly. – "Ok people! That's all, please review!"


	2. A Trip to a Different Time

Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone so far that has reviewed. I'm not going to name any names because everyday I check there's more reviews. It wouldn't be fair to those that reviewed and didn't get their names put down. Anyway…

**KILA (WOLFSTORM2525): **Yeah, I plan on putting more chapters up. I have a whole plot of different ideas for Sesshomaru and Kagome to get into trouble! As for Sesshomaru… –walks up to Sesshomaru and smacks a big sticker on his forehead that says "Tigress's Property." and walks away, leaving a befuddled Sesshomaru staring after me. - I'm afraid I've already claimed him as mine. Sorry. But I'm willing to argue with you lol. I'm good at arguing!

**C-Chan**: I'm glad you liked the first chapter! It's a great compliment when anyone says that because, after all, without the readers the author would be nothing. So thank you from the bottom of my heart, I hope that you continue to read. 

**InnocentDarkSassycat:** As I said up above, it's a great compliment when anyone says that they like the story. I thank you as well and I'll continue to update. Keep on reading!

**Sesshomarugrl:** Lol, don't worry; he'll be able to travel through the well and get into much more trouble! –wink wink- hmmm…I wonder how much trouble a feudal era demon can get into in a modern day world? Muahahahahaha, much more than you think!

**Fanficsrox:** Your wish is my demand! –Types furiously in order to update as soon as possible-

**Megz (inuyasharulez):** I'm happy you like it! I'll keep writing and you keep reviewing, which sounds good to me!

**TO EVERYONE: **I would like to thank you all sooo much! Without you guys I'm nothing. If anyone has a fanfic out there themselves, I'd be happy to read and review it if you only tell me what its called and what your pen name is! Take care and keep reading!

**Sesshomaru:** -Peels the sticker off his forehead and looks at it curiously-

**Tigress: **-Preys hard that Sesshomaru has not yet learned to read modern English-

**Sesshomaru:** -Looks up at Tigress with one eyebrow raised- "Yours eh?"

**Tigress:** -Jumps and looks at anywhere but Sesshomaru- "You must have read it wrong."

**Sesshomaru:** -Ambles up to Tigress with a sinful gleam in his eyes-

**Tigress:** -Stumbles back and points a finger at Sesshomaru- "Stay! Staaaaaay! Sit!"

**Sesshomaru:** -Grins madly and traps Tigress in a corner, ignoring her idiotic commands- "So if I'm yours…that must mean you're mine!"

**Tigress:** -Puts out both hands to hold him off- "I told you, you must have read it wrong!"

**Kagome:** -Walks into the room cheerfully and takes in what's happening within the blink of an eye and stalks over to Sesshomaru, tapping him on the shoulder insistently-

**Sesshomaru:** -Growls and turns to Kagome- "What do you want, _wench_?"

**Kagome:** -Steams up and gets into Sesshomaru's face. "I told you to call me Kagome! And leave Tigress alone!"

**Sesshomaru:** -Growls again and steps away from Tigress- "Just because we happen to like each other in Tigress's fic, doesn't mean that we end up together here!"

**Kagome:** -Glowers at him- "I don't know why Tigress puts us two together, but you're the last guy I'd want to end up with!"

**Tigress:** -Groans and moves towards Kagome and Sesshomaru, wanting to stop the fight she can just see coming, halting to a stop at the last minute and turning to face the interested readers- "Um…ok! Everyone, that's enough here! You go on and read what happens…" –Turns again to Kagome and Sesshomaru with a determined stride- "Sesshomaru stop it!…"

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat in this fic except for the dog named Yarou. I do wish I owned Sess though...-sigh-  
**

**Before…**

He raised an eyebrow as the girl disappeared down the well and he leaped out of his hiding spot, rushing over to the mysterious well. Cautiously he peered down it and saw nothing. 'Where did she go?' he asked himself. Before he knew it he had one leg over the well, and we preparing to follow her down into the blackness. Taking one more look down the well, he eyed the black hole suspiciously and went plunging down into the darkness and beyond.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Kagome climbed out of the well with a sigh of relief. The feeling was gone, finally! Even as she had been climbing into the well the annoying feeling that she was being watched wouldn't leave her. Silently she observed her surroundings. All was peaceful and she sighed, already missing the excitement and thrill that never left her when she was in the Feudal Era. _Oh well, I won't be here long! I just have to get supplies then I'll go back. _ She thought cheerfully.

Sesshomaru grunted as he landed. _What is this? Where am I?_ the place had a strange smell to it. Mixed among the smells was that distinct one of Sakura Blossoms. He growled and followed the scent, climbing the stairs and peering outside.

Kagome almost screamed when the prickling on the back of her neck started up again. What would she have to do to get rid of it? As she had done in the Feudal Era, she stopped abruptly and turned around, darting glances here and there.

The place was quiet as Sesshomaru crouched down, peering at her from behind the sacred tree. _So the girl can tell that she is being watched here, also?_ He snapped to attention as something moved to the right of the intriguing young woman.

The dog was running towards her, tail wagging. He let out a playful bark as he launched himself at her. Kagome squeaked as she recognized Yarou. The playful dog was always escaping from his owners and wreaking havoc among the neighborhood. She let out another squeak as the dog growled playfully, his muscles in his hind legs bunching up as he readied himself to pounce on her.

But before the dog could completely reach her, a white blur flashed past and Yarou disappeared. Kagome blinked and looked around her, eyes widening at what she saw.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing here! Let Yarou go! He didn't do anything to you!" The last came tumbling out of her mouth almost too quickly for Sesshomaru to understand, he growled and let the dog loose, watching with distain as the creature ran as fast as its four legs could carry him. Silently he turned to face her, a mask of boredom covering his face.

Steam practically blew out of Kagome's ears as she surveyed him. Her pulse sped up a bit as she watched him. _Ohmigod! What's he doing here? I thought only Inuyasha could travel through the well!_ Blindly she stepped forward to confront him, not noticing the large rock in front of her and tripping clumsily.

Curse words poured out of Sesshomaru's mouth as he leaped forward to catch her, snatching her completely off the ground and holding her, bride style. Her arms immediately went around his neck to keep herself from falling. With apparently no effort at all he supported her as he straightened. Indeed, the girls weight was nothing that he could not handle, he thought to himself. Silently he strode forward, following his instincts on where to go.

The feeling of being cherished came over Kagome. She couldn't remember the last time she had been held, much less carried like this. He carried her as if she weighed nothing! In spite of herself, she couldn't help be impressed. _He's so strong… _the unspoken thought remained in her mind.

"Where is your dwelling located?" He demanded tersely.

The tone of his voice snapped Kagome out of her daze and she shook her head slightly to bring herself back to the present. She scowled at Sesshomaru, not realizing that she was giving him such a look.

"It's over there." She pointed her home and quickly brought her arm around his neck again. Although he might have been strong, that didn't mean that she totally trusted him.

A grunt was her only reply as the demon lord headed towards the house, taking care not to jostle the entrancing female in his arms.

Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on his strong chest, breathing deeply of the scent that was uniquely Sesshomaru. Her eye's shot open as she realized what she was doing. Mercilessly she scolded herself for doing something so stupid.

"Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly, unable to keep the question in any longer. The place just had too many unfamiliar smells to it, and many of them, he noted, were unpleasant.

A wince shown across Kagome's face as she pondered the question. _What should I tell him? I can't very well tell him he's 500 years into the future!_ Desperately she searched for another answer when a growl coming from Sesshomaru halted her thoughts.

"I have asked a question. Will you not answer it, wench?" he demanded arrogantly.

Inwardly Kagome fumed. _I told him what my name was! Why doesn't he use it?_

Thoughts ran through her mind, some too fast for her to grab a hold of and others so slow she had no difficulty reading them. Another growl reached her ears and before he could say something else Kagome answered.

"You're 500 years in the future," she blurted out.

Mentally she slammed the heel of her hand to the middle of her forehead._ Ohmigod! I can't believe I just told him that!_ She dared a glance at him from the corner of her eye, frowning when he seemed to be contemplating the possibility of her words. _Could Sesshomaru actually believe in time travel?_ she marveled at herself.

He had, indeed, heard of the bizarre concept of time travel. Back then he had scoffed at the idea, now his eyes narrowed in concentration as he considered the idea more seriously. The girl could, in fact, be from the future as she claimed. The Gods knew that she dressed strangely enough, and this place did stink of the strange and unknown.

"Very well. Say that this _is _500 years into the future. How did we get here?" His gaze captured her eyes as he asked the question.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as Kagome realized that he was actually going to consider the possibility of time travel. _Well, I've already blurted out that we're in the future, might as well tell him everything!_ she thought wearily.

"Sesshomaru—"

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama, wench." He cut in abruptly, not even looking down at her as he carried her nearer to their destination.

Her eyes widened and fire flashed through them as he finished. _All right, that's enough! I've had it!_ she thought violently. _Even Inuyasha doesn't make me this mad!_

Barely thinking about what she was doing she drew back a hand and brought it down with all of her might upon his cheek, leaving an angry red mark behind. Twisting and turning she managed to extract herself from his arms and turned to face him, still fuming.

"You arrogant jerk! I told you, my name is KAGOME! Why don't you use it, _Sesshomaru?_" she spat out the last. "If you don't call me what I wish to be called, then why should I call you what _you _wish to be called!"

Sesshomaru's hand had come up to delicately touch the still red mark on his cheek. First shock had shown in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe that a mere human would dare to hit him, then anger, quickly replaced with an unemotional mask had taken over. With each bitter word his eyes grew narrower and his fists clenched a bit tighter. By the end of her tirade he was seething with anger. He took a towering step towards her.

"First of all, _wench, _you are not worthy enough for me to call you by your true name." His voice was dangerously low and Kagome took a shaky step back, gulping when he took another intimidating step towards her.

"Second of all, _wench, _you _will _address me with respect, for if I chose, I could cleave you in half this very minute, and you wouldn't want that now, would you?" he practically purred. This time his flashing eyes accompanied the dangerously low voice and next towering step.

"Third of all, _wench_, you _will _refrain from calling me ignorant names, such as the one you prefer to call my pathetic half brother, Inuyasha." He cornered her up against the side of her neighbors house and trapped her by putting an arm on either side of her head, leaning in a bit closer. He didn't stop until his mouth was millimeters from her ear. The sudden urge to nip at it overcame Sesshomaru. Mentally he shook the thought away. He was supposed to be mad at her, NOT playing with her.

"And last of all, _wench, _if you so much as lay another violent hand upon my person…" he paused and shuffled a bit closer to her, using his large body to intimidate her. "I cannot promise you that my reaction will not harm you." He slowly moved his mouth, trailing it millimeters off her skin as he shifted to look her in the eye. "But for now, I will claim a fortifying sacrifice to appease the insult you have dealt me."

Kagome held her breath as she stared into his captivating eyes. The sounds around them disappeared, as they were wont to do when moments such as these emerged. A small gasp was heard from Kagome as Sesshomaru leaned oh ever so slightly inward. Involuntarily her eyes closed as his lips touched hers. The touch was as soft as a butterfly and she shivered, leaning forward a bit to increase the pressure.

Sesshomaru caught his breath as the enticing nymph before him increased the pressure. Without thought his arms came up and around her. He angled his head to deepen the kiss, sinuously pulling her tighter against his hard body and enveloping her in his heat. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, passionately demanding that she open her mouth.

With a small groan she parted her lips and he delved into her moist cavern. Hungrily he took all that she offered, and demanded all that she hadn't given him yet. Kagome surrendered without a second thought and her hands curled over his shoulders to curl at his nape, running her hands through his silky silver hair.

Belatedly Sesshomaru realized what he was doing and pulled away, breathing hard. Without pause he turned away from her and stood there, scrambling to put his wayward thoughts into some semblance of order. From behind him he could hear her own heavy breathing and suppressed a groan. The little witch was tempting! It would take all of his control to prevent such a thing from happening again. His emotionless mask slipped into place and he turned around to survey the little witch in question.

Kagome struggled to catch her breath as she glared at the demon lord that was presently facing her, looking for all the world as if that damned kiss had never happened! _Well two can play that game!_ she thought rebelliously. She finally caught her breath and ruthlessly contained her emotions.

"If you've claimed your sacrifice, I'll show you where I live now. I just came back to this time to grab some supplies." She managed to keep her calm façade in place through her statement and was satisfied to note that a small flame flashed across his eyes before having the mask settle into place again.

At his nod, she walked around him and led the way to her home, nervously keeping an eye out for other people who just might notice a demon lord trailing along behind her. Only God knew how they would take that!

Thoughts filled the Youkai's head as he followed the Miko to her dwelling. What had come over him? He'd never had such an urge consume him as before! The Miko must be using her powers on him; he thought with a scowl that she didn't see, as he was behind her.

A sigh escaped Kagome as the reached the door of her house. _Safe! _she thought with relief. _Now all I have to do is get those supplies… _her eyes searched the house to see if anyone from her family was there and another sigh of relief was released. _Good! They're all out! that means I don't have to answer any questions!_

Sesshomaru entered the house, attentive to the delicious smells radiating from it. It seemed that not all the smells in this era were unpleasant. Indeed, he noted with a start, he had always liked the smell of Kagome and _she _was from this era. Unfamiliar objects surrounded him and he wandered around, listening to the intriguing wench scramble about the house.

An all too familiar smell assaulted his senses and he whipped around, eyes scanning the sparse room until his gaze landed on the perpetrator. He narrowed his eyes and the other figure mirrored his actions. A low growl came from the depths of Sesshomaru's throat. Once again the other figured did the same, although this time it came out as a low hiss.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing!" Kagome swept into the room and picked up Buyo, stroking its fur and glaring at him. "He's just a cat! He isn't any danger to you! In this era humans keep cats for pets! Buyo is my families pet!"

A low grunt was her reply and the demon lord turned around, pretending to ignore her intimate use of his name and examining a large box set before him. "What is this?" he ran a claw down the front of the box, lifting it up and frowning when dust came away with it.

Kagome set Buyo down and strolled over to where Sesshomaru stood. "It's called a television, or T.V for short. Human's use it for entertainment." She explained.

His brow furrowed a bit as he studied the strange instrument. "How does it work? I am not entertained at all."

She bit back a laugh. "That's because it's not turned on. You have to turn it on to be entertained."

"Well then turn it on, wen—girl." He caught himself, not wanting to repeat what had happened outside. Mentally he frowned. So what if he called her wench? Just because she didn't like it didn't mean that he should start calling her other things to her liking. He snapped back to attention and flinched as blaring noise and people flashed across what the girl called television.

An apologetic look crossed her face and the noise got to a tolerable volume. "Sorry about that. My little brother likes to listen to music on here. Sometimes he puts it too loud."

He ignored her as he watched with fascination as people danced across the box. "This thing…television…it sucks peoples souls out and puts them in it for them to entertain? I do not approve." He finished stiffly.

This time Kagome could not contain her laugh. "Oh, it doesn't do _that!_ Humans use a thing called electricity to work it. There's nothing that exists today, at least as far as humans know, that sucks out souls." She sighed. "Demons don't exist in this world. Or they don't show themselves. Lots of people now don't even believe in demons. Lord or otherwise."

As Sesshomaru listened he frowned inwardly. "Demons…do not exist? That is not possible. How could a mere species such as humans overrule a superior species like demons? Humans are weak!"

She let the comment slide as she watched the demon lord defend his species. "I don't know what happened. A long time ago something called an Ice Age occurred. It killed things called dinosaurs. Maybe another one occurred and it killed off demons."

"If that is so, then why did it not kill off humans as well?" he retorted.

An exasperated sigh came from Kagome and she threw her hands up in the air in surrender. "I don't know! It was just a guess!"

"Humph. No small thing such as what you call an 'ice age' could ever kill off demons. We are too strong." He stated arrogantly.

Kagome shook her head in defeat and headed towards the kitchen, fully aware of the youkai trailing after her. Silently she dug into the cupboards and grabbed some ramen, digging around some more she stuffed some chocolate in it for Shippo, then turned around, promptly slamming into Sesshomaru's chest as she hadn't realized that he was standing right behind her.

Automatically his arms came around her to steady her and he scowled, pushing her roughly away and stepping aside to examine the refrigerator. The wench was just too tempting. He thought with another scowl.

The tempting wench in question glowered at his back and turned around, heading for the bathroom. Although she could not hear or see the youkai, she knew that he was right behind her. She made a list of the things she needed mentally and quickly probed around the bathroom for those things. _Shampoo…where's my shampoo?_

From behind her she heard a squishing sound, suspiciously sounding like shampoo being squirted out of a shampoo bottle. With a small groan she turned around to behold the sight of Sesshomaru squirting her coconut shampoo out of the container and onto his hands, systematically getting shampoo on the clean tiles of the floor.

Sesshomaru sniffed delicately and almost closed his eyes in pleasure. The stuff smelled like the little imp. The scent had been driving him crazy all day; he had had to restrain himself from pouncing on her just to smell the intoxicating girl.

Kagome rushed forward to take the bottle out of Sesshomaru's hands, sidestepping the little puddle of shampoo on the tile. "Sesshomaru! That's my shampoo. I use it to keep my hair clean!"

Silently he handed the bottle over and watched the girl tap the lid shut and stuff it into her backpack, all the time wondering exactly how much she could fit into the damned thing.

Mentally Kagome went over her checklist. She grabbed a bar of soap and threw it in with the shampoo. Sesshomaru followed her through the house as she gathered this and that. There was this one room that he liked best, the one that smelled completely like her. He gathered that it must be the wench's bedroom, as she seemed to need the most from this room. Her smell dominated everything else and he drank it in, not able to get enough of it.

"Alright!" her voice brought him back from reality. "I'm all done! Time to go back to your era." She said cheerfully, gesturing for him to follow her out the doorway of her room.

He let the girl lead him out the door and paused on the threshold of her home, taking another deep breath of the sweetness of her home before steeling himself to face the unpleasant smells outside.

It was warm outside and Kagome raised her face to the sun, enjoying the simple pleasure of the sun's rays beating down upon her face. Sighing, she jerked on her backpack to settle it more comfortable on herself and strode towards the well.

Sesshomaru took one last look around him before he entered the small building. From afar he could see that annoying mutt Yarou scamper across the yard. As he turned around thoughts filled his mind. Thoughts of television, shampoo, cats, and refrigerators. _I will come back. _He decided in that instant. A small nod accompanied the thought and he faced Kagome, readying herself to jump into the well.

With a small growl he swooped her up bridal style and looked at her. "I have no wish to land on top of you when we reach my era." He said by way of explanation.

She nodded. "Ok then! All you have to do is jump into it!" she directed, still cheerful although a bit breathless from being in his arms.

He nodded grimly back. "Then hold on."

Kagome only had time to wrap her arms around his neck before he jumped, plunging into the well and beyond.

**Tigress:** "Alright! Another good chapter done!" –Looks over at a sulking Sesshomaru- "Oh common! I only yelled a little…"

**Sesshomaru:** -Comes out of his sulk and saunters over to Tigress, a devilish smile on his face- "Now, about that sticker…"

**Tigress:** -Gulps audibly- "What sticker? I don't see any sticker!" –Laughs nervously-

**Sesshomaru:** -Grins and pulls sticker that says 'Tigress's Property' out of pocket and waves it in front of her face- "You stuck this sticker on me during the reviewer replies!"

**Tigress:** -Gives another nervous laugh and desperately looks around- "Where is everyone?"

**Sesshomaru:** -Sticks the sticker back in pocket and decides to let her change the subject- "How should I know? That wench stole Rin and took off with my pathetic little half-brother."

**Tigress:** -Rolls eyes- "Very well. Be difficult. But remember…I'm the author, so don't tick me off!"

**Sesshomaru:** -A suggestive look enters eyes- "Oh, but I like it when you're fiery!"

**Tigress:** -Narrows eyes at Sesshomaru- "You like it eh?" –Saunters up to Sesshomaru, the definition of seduction-

**Sesshomaru:** -Watches Tigress from underneath eyelashes, struggling not to gawk-

**Tigress:** -Runs fingertips up his chest seductively and at the last moment shoves him out the window to go tumbling into the waiting pool beyond- -Turns to the readers and ignores the splashing and sputtering occurring outside- "Well, he had it coming to him! But anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!"

AN: Ok, I would like to thank you all for being so understanding about me alternating between chapters with my other story on fictionpress dot com. As I said, it's going to be slow but I can think you guys can handle it! Keep on reading and reviewing, and I'll certainly keep on updating! Kagome and Sesshomaru have a few surprises planned for them in the next chapter!


	3. Uncertainties

**Hi everyone! I'm soooooo sorry about the long update! Talk about writers block! I couldn't write _anything!_ I feel so guilty now for not updating in such a long time. Hopefully I'll be able to update on here more often, with school coming to a close. I swear, all my teachers have homework-itis! They suddenly feel the need to give out as much homework as humanly possible. Grrr…never mind that some of us have lives! Ok, I'm done venting. Here are the review replies! **

**Amanda (cutiepie1123)(Anonymous): **I'm glad you liked the chapter! It was a big pain in the you-know-what to write it!Yes, I will write more. I love to write, it's one of my passions. Hopefully though I'll update faster next time!

**Lyn (Anonymous):** As you can see, I've written more. Thanks for reviewing, although you don't say much I love to know that I have people out there reading it.

**sesshoumaru the GREAT**Whoa! –Snatches Kagome away- Hold on there! I have to have that for my fic! I can't let you have her yet! …But thanks for liking it!

**Keiko89:** Hey brat, news flash: You're my little sister. You're SUPPOSED to like my writing! -Snatches the Sesshomaru plushie back and runs away-

**InnocentDarkSassycat** Thank you so much for the compliment. It means a lot to me when someone says "awesome story." Yeah, Sesshomaru and Kagome are my favorite pairing! I think that still waters run deep in the case of Sesshomaru. He just needs someone to understand him…like Kagome!

**Sesshoumarugrl** Thanks! I love it when people can't wait to see what happens next. That tells me if I'm doing this right or not lol. I hope I don't disappoint you with Inuyasha's reaction; I tried to stay as close to the characters as possible!

**Kitty Meow-Mix23** Sorry I didn't update so fast! Like I said up above, I feel so guilty when I don't write but what can I do when I have a bad case of writers block? But hey, at least it's out now! Perhaps you can look at some of my other stories on fictionpress dot com if you really want something else of my writing and can't wait for another update. It's the same pen name: Tigress015. Lata!

**Shan (Anonymous):** Hey, did you know that Shan means "beautiful" in Japanese? I thought that was pretty cool. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will try to update sooner!

**gothicsexy101**Thanks for reading my story! Yes, Sesshomaru does need some TLC in my opinion, but I think I'm gonna twist things up a bit before he finally reaches his goal…he'll appreciate Kagome more if he has to work hard to get her –wink wink-

**Salena-Jagonashi** Yes, I'm going to try and update as much as possible now! With summer coming up I'll have a lot more free time and the teachers won't be able to load us with homework. Hopefully my writers block is over and it won't happen again anytime in the near future!

**crazy-punk-gurl** Hey! Thanks for telling me about how you were bothered. Can you tell me when he was acting OOC so I can try and get a better idea of how he would act in such a situation? But I'm glad that you like it so far. Thanks again! Ja-ne!

**Alexis Barnes (kagome1214)(Anonymous):** Sorry I took so long to update, but thank you for being so patient and continuing to be a reviewer! It means so much to me that you like it. Toodles!

**tiger girl (poobear1107)(Anonymous):** Heyyyy love the name! Even if it isn't your official name or even if you don't have one, tigers ROCK! Ok, now that I've not that said thank you for the compliment! You have no idea how much it means to me when someone says that my story is very well written. I hope you like the next chapter as well.

**Vi3t Babii** Thank you thank you! –Takes a bow- I hope it looks good! That's what I'm aiming for! Keep on reading and thanks again!

**rocklover15 (tldavis15)(Anonymous):** Hey I'm glad you like it! I guess you could call it my "baby". Here's the update, and here's to there being no more long waits in between them!

**Miko's Sorrow** A cliffie? You know, I think you're right! Oh the evilness of me! Well, here's your update. It took long enough to get here but it's finally here! Oh, one more thing, SESSHOMARU IS MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (Yeah, I know he isn't mine either but I have my delusional fantasies too…I might share if I'm bribed though. O.O)

**Demonic-One** Thank you! I did try to update it as soon as possible…it just took awhile for the possible to come along. –Nervous laugh- Sorry! Next time it won't be so long! Erm…hopefully!

**inuyasha109(Anonymous):** Stickers everywhere! Muahahahaha! –Slaps a sticker on inuyasha109's forehead that says "Tigress's reviewer" and runs away- Until next time!

**animesorceress169**Sorry took so long to update! Thanks for reading!

**no1 in paticular(Anonymous):** Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! It makes me so happy when I hear people say that. Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing. It's the readers that keep me going! From: noauthor in paticular

**Inuyasha Thinks I'm Sexii** Hey it's you-who-has-read-my-other-stories! Yay! I'm glad you like my little role-plays, their fun to write! ;) –Runs over and slaps a sticker on Koga's head that says "Inuyasha Thinks I'm Sexii's property" and pats a confused Koga on the shoulder- There, now you own somebody! (Even if it isn't for real we can still daydream! LOL)

**kenshi-mimiroo** Man oh man did you just find the way to my heart! I love it when people tell me they love my story! Yeah, I can't wait for the fun part either! –Rubs hands together gleefully-

**Ok! So that's all the reviewer replies I think….**

**Tigress:** -Slips into view, eyes nervously darting here and there- "Hey, once again, sorry it took so long to update!" –Looks over her shoulder but sees nothing and once again turns to face the reviewers- "Shhh! I'm hiding from Sesshomaru! He's ah…kinda mad that I pushed him into the pool…"

A large hulking shape looms up behind Tigress without her aware of it-

**Tigress:** -Nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other- "So anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! It took some work and I'm not so sure that anyone will like it that much. It's more of a chapter where you get to see a few other sides of the characters and their uncertainties..."

...-Drip. Drip.-

**Tigress:** -Her eyes widen slightly as she slowly does a complete 360 degree turn to face a very large, very wet, and very angry Sesshomaru and gulps loudly-

...-Drip. Drip.-

**Tigress:** "Ayiiiieeeee!" –Screams and turns around, running for her life-

**Sesshomaru:** -Growls deep in his throat and chases after her- "Get back here!"

**Tigress's sister, Keiko:** -Walks in with her hands in her pockets, whistling, sees what's going on and does a u-ie (U-turn) out of the room, still whistling-

**Tigress:** -Still screaming and running away- "Ayiiiieeeee! Enjoy the chapter!" –Dashes into the doorway and out of sight with Sesshomaru following, leaving a tell-tale trail of wetness behind-

**Chapter Three: Uncertainties **

**Before: **Sesshomaru took one last look around him before he entered the small building. From afar he could see that annoying mutt Yarou scamper across the yard. As he turned around thoughts filled his mind. Thoughts of television, shampoo, cats, and refrigerators. 'I will come back.' He decided in that instant. A small nod accompanied the thought and he faced Kagome, readying herself to jump into the well.

With a small growl he swooped her up bridal style and looked at her. "I have no wish to land on top of you when we reach my era." He said by way of explanation.

She nodded. "Ok then! All you have to do is jump into it!" she directed, still cheerful although a bit breathless from being in his arm.

He nodded grimly back. "Then hold on."

Kagome only had time to wrap her arms around his neck before he jumped, plunging into the well and beyond.

**Chapter 3: Uncertainties  
**

"K-Kagome!" the outraged sputter came from behind her as she climbed out of the well and she closed her eyes, recognizing that voice all too well. From behind her she could hear the slight sounds of Sesshomaru making his way up the well, seconds from reaching the top and confronting Inuyasha.

She whirled around, nervous eyes darting to the well and back to the hanyou that now was making his way determinedly towards her.

"You left without telling me? You little idiot! If I hadn't been here something could have been waiting for you to kidnap you!" He was now toe-to-toe and nose-to-nose with Kagome, glaring into her eyes.

"Well what did you expect?" came her equally outraged reply. "First you accused me of wanting to help Naraku then you accused me of wanting to help Koga! So I went home to—"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my pathetic little brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru emerged from the well, planting his feet squarely on the ground and putting a hand on Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled. "Instead of Naraku or Koga you choose to help _him?_" His indignation washed over Kagome as his golden eyes flashed with anger. Disdainfully he took a small sniff. "Jeez, now you _really_ reek of Sesshomaru!" His hand went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he whipped around to face his brother.

"Inuyasha. Do you think you can defeat _me_?" Sesshomaru asked, as if the possibility was ludicrous. Almost absently he drew Tokijin from its scabbard and stroked the blade, keeping his cold golden eyes upon his opponent.

"You bastard! I bet you kidnapped Kagome!" With a cry of rage Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga from its scabbard, the fang automatically transforming in his hand.

"Stop!" Suddenly Kagome was in between them, a hand held out on each side as the steam almost poured out of her ears. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was _helping_ me." She stressed the word "help", hoping it would get through to him.

"Out of the way, Kagome!" he shouted, keeping his poisonous gaze fixed on Sesshomaru, who likewise kept his own gaze on Inuyasha. Neither male seemed to acknowledge or even hear Kagome speaking, which further enraged her.

"Wench," Sesshomaru's words were directed to Kagome, his voice icy and unemotional and his eyes focused on Inuyasha. "My pathetic little brother had not the sense to protect you with his presence before and so I took pains to make sure that you remained unharmed. I will not see my efforts go to waste. Remove yourself from our company."

"How dare you order Kagome around!" Inuyasha shouted out in rage, his eyes throwing daggers at his older brother. "Kagome," his voice softened marginally as he spoke to her, his eyes flickering for less than a millisecond to rest upon her face before returning to keep watch on Sesshomaru, "Go to Miroku and Sango and stay there. I don't want you to witness the killing of my brother. They're at Kaede's village." He didn't seem to realize that he had contradicted himself by doing exactly what he had screamed at his brother not to do…give Kagome orders.

"Inuyasha!" she sighed in exasperation. "Can't you two ever get along like normal brothers?"

"Step aside, wench." Sesshomaru growled, moving forward as if to push the girl out of his way.

"Sesshomaru!" she scolded uselessly, as the Youkai wasn't paying any attention to a thing she said.

Letting out a cry of rage Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, the Tetsusaiga held in both hands and above his head. Kagome darted to the side, her heart pounding, finally realizing that she was just going to have to let them get it out of there system as they had done so many times in the past. Quickly she whirled around to see Sesshomaru bring Tokijin up, blocking the downward motion of Tetsusaiga.

"Fool!" Sesshomaru grit out from between his teeth. "By not fleeing you have sentenced yourself to death!"

Ruthlessly he thrust Tokijin at Inuyasha in a deadly arch, letting out a small grunt when the hanyou leaped into the air to avoid the deadly sword and bring Tetsusaiga down in his own deadly thrust. Effortlessly Sesshomaru whirled around in a complete 360-degree circle to meet the Tetsusaiga, kicking out a leg in vane hope to try and trip Inuyasha and therefore making it easier to run Tokijin through him.

Kagome stood, watching in horror as the two brothers darted around, dodging one blow and thrusting to out deliver another blow. The sound of the swords clashing filled the air; an occasional taunt from one brother to the other punctuated the silence.

"Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru leaped high into the air, feeling a wave of energy brush by him that lifted the hairs on the back of his neck as he brought Tokijin down in a wickedly fast stroke only to meet empty air as Inuyasha leaped back, using the opportunity to swing Tetsusaiga in such a way that had it actually hit Sesshomaru it would have cleaved the Youkai into two halves.

Landing on his feet Sesshomaru jumped neatly back, deftly avoiding another thrust of the Tetsusaiga and countering that with a swift jab of Tokijin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I've found you!"

"Rin! Get back here you ungrateful child!"

Kagome swung around to watch a young girl of about seven running across the grass with a toad demon in hot pursuit. It was the same ugly creature that had been with Lord Sesshomaru on a few other occasions that they had met up. But the girl…Kagome studied her intently as she ran across the grass. Her first initial glance had been correct, for the girl looked to be about seven years of age. Long, untidy black hair was held back with two pony-tails and a well taken care of white and orange-checkered garment adorned her.

"Rin," Although he had not looked in her direction or made any other motion to acknowledge her presence Sesshomaru spoke to her, indicating that he indeed knew that she was there now. Skillfully he avoided a death thrust of the Tetsusaiga and darted to the side, lashing out with Tokijin aimed at Inuyasha's chest.

"Get back out of danger, Rin." His voice held no concern or otherwise as he spoke to the young girl, although he purposely backed away some to lure Inuyasha and the fight away.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the girl asked uncertainly, almost as if she were afraid and asking him to protect her, before doing as he had ordered and scampering well away from the battle.

"It would be wise to retreat now, Inuyasha. I feel like I'll kill you today." Sesshomaru informed coolly.

"You'll never kill me, Sesshomaru! Face it, you're no good." Inuyasha taunted as he thrust Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru.

"Well well well lookie here. If it isn't Inu_trasha_ and his older brother Sesshomaru." A gruff voice came from a tornado-like formation of dust and wind.

"Koga! What are you doing here?" Kagome whirled around to face the wolf demon.

"Hey Kagome. I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Before she could blink Koga was standing in front of her and taking her hands in his own. "So, when are you finally gonna have enough of this mutt and take your rightful place with me?"

A delicate red blush crept up Kagome's checks. "Koga, I told you, we're just friends!"

He chuckled, completely ignoring the two battling brothers and Rin, who was currently cowering behind Jaken at the sight of Koga.

"Hey you lame excuse for a flea bag! Get away from Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at Koga as he avoided yet another deadly stroke of Tokijin.

"Oh Inuyasha, while I'm here I might as well remind you! Stay away from Naraku, he's _mine!_" Koga replied before turning back to Kagome and tugging slightly on her hands to bring her closer to him. "Don't you worry, Kagome. I'll get Naraku for you."

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm afraid!" Rin's tiny voice floated to them from behind Jaken.

Automatically Sesshomaru leaped up into the air and landed beside Kagome.

"Human. Do not wander off by yourself again. There are other less noble creatures in this world besides me." And with that warning he strode towards the forest, leaving Rin to walk close by his side and Jaken to follow after, complaints streaming out of his mouth.

"Why that coward! He just left 'cause he knew that I was winning!" Inuyasha raged.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded uselessly, trying to pull her hands from a resisting Koga.

"He probably left cause he knew you weren't worth fighting!" Koga snarled.

"Oh yeah? Just try me ya wimpy wolf!"

"I will!"

"Sit!"

A resounding crash filled the air. Kagome sighed in exasperation. "It serves you right! All you ever do is fight! Try learning to talk sometime!"

"Well Kagome. Since mutt-face is busy at the moment I'll be leaving. Be seein' ya." He winked and gave her a two-fingered salute before spinning off in another whirling tornado.

"Koga! Wait up!" Just as the tornado-formation disappeared around a bend two wolf-pack members came sprinting into view.

"Hey Kagome! Can't stay! Gotta catch up with Koga!" one of the wolves shouted out his greeting as he passed by her.

"Hey Sister! See ya later!" The second wolf waved to her.

"Oh, hi boys!" Kagome replied to their greetings and returned their waves. "Boy, Ginta and Hakkaku sure get a lot of exercise chasing Koga around." She remarked absently.

"Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha crawled from the Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground that he had been (unfairly, in his opinion) sat in.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha. Took you long enough to crawl out from there." she remarked happily. "Common! Let's go meet up with Sango and Miroku."

He followed along silently, slipping his hands into the opposite sleeves of his fire-rat red haori. _Damn Kagome. Always sittin' me. Why was she hangin' out with Sesshomaru anyway? She didn't seem to mind his company. And Sesshomaru hates humans so why would he be helping Kagome?_ Thoughts scrambled through his head as he studied the slender girl before him, who seems oblivious to his thoughts.

_He's so quiet. That's not like Inuyasha. What's he thinking? I bet it's nothing good! _She thought darkly. Her thoughts deserted her as Kaede's village came into view. It was a quiet little village, well protected by Kaede's powers. It was here in the feudal era that she felt she could most relax in. Here she didn't always have to be on guard. It was sort of like a home away from home. A smile spread across her face as Shippo came into view, running wildly towards her with his arms outstretched.

"Kagome! We didn't know if you'd be coming back or not. You seemed pretty mad at Inuyasha." The tiny fox-demon greeted her as he leaped up into her arms. She laughed. "I was mad for awhile, Shippo, but now I'm not feeling so angry."

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath, too low for Shippo or Kagome to hear him correctly, as he passed by them and went into the village. Sango and Miroku, forewarned of her arrival by Shippo's shouting, came out to greet them and each gave curious looks to Inuyasha as he passed them, too, without saying a word and still muttering things under his breath.

"Whoa what's wrong with him?" Shippo wondered out loud.

"Oh, just ignore him. He's throwing one of his attitudes again." Kagome said airily.

"So _that's_ what Inuyasha was so angry about." Miroku commented as came to a halt a few feet from where Kagome stood. Kagome studied him closely and recognized the redness on his cheek and Sango standing well away from him. _Looks like Miroku's been up to his tricks again._ She thought, slightly amused.

"Where did you go, Kagome?" Sango tickled Kirara, who was currently making herself comfortable on Sango's shoulder, under the chin.

Unwillingly her thoughts traveled back to Sesshomaru and his two companions, one of whom she knew she didn't like and the other who seemed the least likely companion for the human hating Youkai. Her encounter with him had been…interesting. Certainly her thoughts regarding him had changed their tone somewhat.

"Kagome?" Shippo waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" she blushed. "Sorry. I must be tired from the fight with Inuyasha!" she told the lie with a straight face, mentally crossing her fingers.

"Nevermind." Sango said, laughing. "It's been awhile since we've been here and I'm guessing we can all use a good rest from jewel-shard hunting!"

"Amen to that!" Shippo agreed heartily, then in the next breath, "Did you bring me anything, Kagome?"

"Oh I almost forgot!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out some chocolate. "Here you go."

His face lit up with excitement as he snatched the chocolate and scrambled away with his prize, holding it to his chest as if it were his most prized possession. Nimbly he skipped around a pouting Inuyasha that was sitting at the entrance to Kaede's hut and disappeared inside.

"Where's Kaede?" she had noticed that the old priestess had not come out to greet them.

"I think she went into the forest for something." Sango answered. "Anyway, she left us a pot of stew. Let's go enjoy it while we still can."

* * *

"Where are you going?" The question came out more curious than she would have liked. She was aiming for carelessness. 

"Naraku has sent for me." Came the emotionless reply.

"Naraku!" Kagura spat out. "What does he want now? We serve him enough already, why does he not solve his own problems?" The question was purely rhetorical. Silently she fell into step beside Kanna, absently looking about.

"Perhaps he wishes my presence to gaze upon the mirror."

"More likely he has conjured up another worthless plan to capture Inuyasha." Bitterness flashed in the wind sorceress' red eyes. _When will I be free? Am I forever doomed to follow idiotic plans to end Inuyasha's life?_

"He has your heart. You must be careful to say such things when Naraku is near."

Kagura paused briefly before continuing to walk along side her sister, finally reaching the entrance to the room in which Naraku would be. "I shall say whatever I wish, Naraku or no Naraku!" she finally said, defiance in her tone.

"_Be that as it may,"_ A gasp escaped from Kagura as she was suddenly wrapped around the waist by one of Naraku's hideous arms that had shot through the entrance and hauled across the room to dangle in front of where Naraku stood, for once not attired in his baboon disguise. _"You will obey me. Remember, Kagura, I hold your heart in the palm of my hand."_ Beads of sweat formed on Kagura's forehead and upper lip and a tortured sound was ripped from her as Naraku's other hand floated in her vision, holding her precious heart and squeezing it. _"Do you wish to rejoin with my body?" _

"N-no!" she gasped. "Please Naraku!"

With a loud thud she was dropped to the cold stone at Naraku's feet, clutching at her chest and breathing heavily. _I hate you Naraku! Someday I will be free from you!_

"_Come here, Kanna."_

Silently his reincarnation strode forward, holding the prized mirror between her hands as she reached him. Without a word he gazed into the mirror, an evil little smile playing upon his lips as Inuyasha appeared, slamming to the ground before a screaming Kagome.

"_I have decided to use the girl that Inuyasha travels with, Kagome, to lure him to us."_

His eyes snapped to Kagura, who had gathered up her dignity and stood facing him yet again. _"First you and Kanna will go to Kikyo. Kanna will use the mirror to suck the souls out of her until she is weak. You will bring her here. Now go."_ He turned around, dismissing them automatically.

_Kikyo?_ Kagura thought as she rushed out of the room, Kanna following at a steadier pace._ What could Naraku want with Kikyo?  
_

_

* * *

_  
"Ye know, Inuyasha, you and Kagome would get along much better if ye would control your temper." Kaede said, plucking some weeds from a small garden.

"Keh. Kagome just doesn't realize how important the jewel shards are to us all. I bet if she had a choice she'd rather say in _her_ world." Inuyasha sat on the ground Indian style, and folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Kagome _does_ have a life. Imagine how hard it would be to keep up with two existences. Ye must try to show her more understanding." The old priestess looked up at him expectantly.

He scowled. "I'll never understand her. One minute she's all happy and laughing, the next she's sitting me! Maybe she should try to understand _me _more."

She sighed sadly, shaking her head and continuing to pluck the annoying weeds. Inuyasha turned his head to watch Miroku get slapped by Sango and Shippo muttering something under his breath. He wasn't sure but it sounded like "Stupid…"

He turned his back on Sango's shouts of, "You're such a lecher!" and instead stared into the distance, ignoring all the noise. Quietly from behind him came the sound of soft feet walking across the grass towards him, accompanied by the smell of Sakura Blossoms. He made no move to acknowledge her as Kagome came to sit next to him in the grass.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was hesitant, as if she were afraid that he'd reject her.

_Serves her right, with the way she treats me._ He thought wickedly. "Yeah whaddaya want?" Hopefully it would be to apologize for sitting him. But she ever did that, so he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

"What'll happen when we finally get the jewel shard all put together and you make your wish?" She made tiny designs in the dirt at her feet as she asked.

He squirmed, looking down at the ground. "I dunno. Why ya wanna know? Already planning on leaving us here?" He asked suspiciously.

"No!" She was quick to deny it. "I was just…curious." _Wondering if I would ever see you again…or anyone else._ Her thoughts flashed to Sesshomaru, as they had been apt to do ever since he had left. Would she count him in as 'anyone else'? It was more than likely that she would never see him again, seems as how he hated humans so much. _But why would he travel around with such a tiny little girl if he hated humans? _There was definitely more to him than met the eye. _I hope I run into him again. He doesn't seem like such a bad guy. Maybe he's just misunderstood. After all, we've all always believed what Inuyasha has to say about him. Maybe he was wrong. _

She shifted, uncomfortable with her thoughts. Inuyasha was one of her best friends, even if they did argue sometimes and she would wish they were more than just friends. Wasn't her true loyalty supposed to be with Inuyasha? He was helping her get back the sacred jewel, even though it wasn't his fault that it was broken into tiny shards. _But he has his own plans for it. That's the only reason why he's helping me…Sesshomaru doesn't care about the sacred jewels. He thinks he's strong enough already, which is pretty true. _

She shook her head to rid herself of the unwelcome thoughts and peeked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. How could she compare him to Sesshomaru? The two were as different as day and night.

"Kagome." She almost didn't hear Inuyasha, so lost was she in her own thoughts.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"…You weren't…really…thinking about leaving us here were you?" He looked into her eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. _Damn, why don't I just tell her how I feel?_

Before she could answer Miroku came strolling up, his cheek still red from where Sango had made her mark. "It's getting kind of dark, and we all think we should turn in. Maybe tomorrow we'll get some more sacred jewel shards but for tonight we all need a good nights rest." He said cheerfully.

Kagome looked around her, a bit startled. She hadn't realized how dark it was getting. Boy, they must have been sitting for quite a long time until Inuyasha asked her that question. Secretly she was glad that Miroku had interrupted them, she didn't know how to answer it.

"You're right." Trying to look like she wasn't in a hurry, Kagome stood up. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Inuyasha turned around and watched her leave, Miroku trailing behind her and happily telling her that it was the _hand_ that was cursed! Not the mind! Silently he stood up and followed. _Oh well. I'll just have to get an answer tomorrow…but it's not like I care if she leaves! All I want is the jewel shards._ "Hmph." He slipped his hands in the opposite sleeves and followed them inside.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look, I caught a fish!" Rin happily flapped a fish in the air, not really caring if he looked or not. It was enough for her that he was with her, and as long as he was with her she was safe. 

"Silent foolish girl! Can't you see he's thinking? Why would he want his thoughts interrupted by a disobedient child!" Jaken's high squeaky voice filled the air. "Go and eat your dinner!"

Sesshomaru stood a small distance from the cooking fire, ignoring their constant bickering. Such small trivial things were things he did not need to listen to. Instead he stared up at the stars, golden eyes slightly narrowed as if he indeed were thinking. A light breeze swished through the air, making the fire flicker and the fur next to his face yield to it. He was puzzling over his strange reaction to the human girl, Kagome.

_She's just a human. Not worthy of my attention, but why then do I feel the need to protect her?_ Other thoughts flooded his mind as it leaped from subject to subject. _In the future cats are domestic and tame. Animals that smell similar to me don't talk, walk on four legs, and are tamed by humans. Does this mean then, that all species will someday be tamed by humans? How could this be? We are so much stronger then them. I must go back to study this, and ask more questions. _He tried to ignore the small spurt of pleasure that took root in him at the thought of being with the girl again.

"No Rin! Give it back!" His thoughts were jerked back to the present as he whirled around to see Rin running in circles carrying the Staff of Two Heads and Jaken desperately following. She could do no harm with it, and so he let her be. Besides, her laughter was an enjoyable sound, one of the few that he took pleasure in. It had been very rare in the beginning to hear her laugh, but now she did it more often.

"Catch me Master Jaken! Catch me!" She laughed abandoned her circles and started zigzagging away, towards the darkness.

"Rin. Do not wander far away from the light." His deep voice penetrated the darkness and caught the girl's attention automatically.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Just as quickly she turned around and raced back towards the fire, Jaken in hot pursuit.

"Rin! That is not a child's toy! Give it to me before you do something we'll all regret!" Jaken's dire warning brushed off her with no apparent affect as she continued to evade him.

Sesshomaru turned back to studying the sky. The hairs on the back of his neck were suddenly uptight as he gazed suspiciously up at the moon. Something wasn't right. He couldn't smell anything or see anything, but a strange feeling had come over him. From the sounds of Rin's shrieking and Jaken's scolding they didn't seem to have noticed anything. He mentally shrugged the feeling off his shoulders and turned back to the fire. There was time enough to figure out what the feeling was. But until then he had two goals. Get Naraku and go back to that strange time with Kagome. One of those goals would take some time, but, he thought with another spurt of pleasure, the other could be achieved mostly likey he saw the girl again. _I'll find her again._

Those were his last thoughts as Jaken finally captured a still giggling Rin and took his staff back. He didn't notice two figures shoot across the sky in what looked like a large feather, traveling towards an unknown destination, inadvertently starting a chain of events that would change his life forever.

**Tigress:** -Sneaks into the room and looks around warily, panting as if she's been running really fast for a very long time- "Well," –pant pant- "That's it." –Heavy breathing- "It took me long enough to update it," –Wheeze wheeze- "And hopefully it won't take so long next time." –Huff huff-

**Sesshomaru:** -Comes barging into the room and tackles Tigress-

**Tigress:** "Gerroff me gerroff me!" –Starts to wiggle away only to be pulled back by Sesshomaru-

**Sesshomaru:** -Pretends that he doesn't understand what she's saying- "What?"

**Tigress:** -Struggles to escape- "Gerroff me!"

**Sesshomaru: **-Laughs evilly- "What's that you say? Grope you? My pleasure." –His hand starts to move-

...-Miroku walks into the room-

**Miroku:** "Hey now! That's my job!" –Starts to move towards Sesshomaru and Tigress purposely-

...-Sango enters in time to hear Miroku make his remark-

**Sango:** "Why you little lecher!" –Slaps Miroku-

**Miroku:** -Holds his cheek where Sango slapped him in the palm of his hand- "I've come to enjoy this pain!"

**Sesshomaru:** -Is distracted enough for Tigress to pull away slightly and be able to speak clearly-

**Tigress:** "I said get off me!" –Starts to push at Sesshomaru-

**Sesshomaru:** -Glowers at her- "I like you where you are."

**Tigress:** O.O –Is stunned for the slightest moment- "GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!"

...-Kagome enters and scowls at Sesshomaru-

**Kagome:** "You know, she said to get off you! She _is_ the author you know!"

**Sesshomaru:** -Reluctantly gets off Tigress but grabs her wrist to keep her sitting next to him-

**Tigress:** -Gives Sesshomaru a dirty look- "That's all everyone. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to—"

**Sesshomaru:** -Ignores the daggers that Tigress is shooting at him with her eyes as he slaps his hand over her mouth to shut her up and finishes her sentence- "Review."

**All right, that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't be too long in coming. I told several people in reviewer replies that since summer is just around the corner I'll have more time on my hands, although I still have work, I'll be starting my Tae Kwon Do classes, and I got drivers ed. But still I should have enough time to write. Until next time! PS: Don't forget that I alternate between chapters with my other stories, so don't be frustrated if you think I'm taking too long…I'm simply doing my other chapters! Ja-ne!**


	4. An Unexpected CaptiveUnexpected Guest

Ok, this time I'm not giving out any excuses for my loooong update. Simply because there _is_ no excuse. I was lazy, I was a moron, and I'm a jerk for making anyone wait _this_ long for a chapter. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness, and keep on asking you to read. I know it's been a long while, and I can't even blame it on writers block, although for a short time I did have that. **Oh! And I almost forgot to say, I've heard some pretty serious rumors that the author's aren't allowed to do reviewer replies anymore, and these rumors are from very reliable sources, so this time I won't be doing reviewer replies. If I can find out if this is true or not, I'll tell you in the next update.** So please enjoy this chapter, and once again, I'm so sorry.

**Tigress:** -Steps into view and chews on her lower lip nervously, looking over her shoulder- "Has anyone seen Sesshomaru? He's kinda upset with me for not updating in such a long time…"

**Inuyasha:** -Glares at Tigress- "We're _all_ pissed off at 'cha."

**Tigress:** -Lowers her head in shame-

**Sesshomaru:** -Steps into the room and completely ignores Tigress, instead stalking over to a corner and sitting down sullenly-

**Kagome:** -Takes pity on Tigress and pats her on the shoulder- "That's ok, we know you won't take so long next time."

**Rin:** -Skips into the room over to Sesshomaru and sits in his lap- "What's wrong My Lord?"

**Sesshomaru:** -Grunts-

**Miroku:** "What's with all the long faces?" –Cheerfully walks over to Kagome and Tigress- "She may have taken a long time to update, but she finally _did_ update, didn't she?" –Hand twitches-

**Sango:** -Joins the little group of Kagome, Miroku, and Tigress- "I agree. Let's just forget it and make sure she doesn't ignore us for so long next time."

**Miroku:** -Pats Sango on the bottom with apparent appreciation-

SLAP

**Sango: **"Pervert!" –Stalks away-

**Tigress:** -Is slightly cheered up- "Ok, enjoy the chapter folks! I gotta try and put these guys in a better mood…Thanks for reading!"

**Last Chapter: **Sesshomaru came back from Kagome's time with her, and Inuyasha was lying in wait for them. They fought, Kouga made an appearance, Kagome sat Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru left the scene with Rin. Inu and Kag go back to Kaede's village to meet up with the rest of the gang. Meanwhile, Naraku sends Kagura and Kanna on a quest to go capture Kikyo, Inuyasha starts to have questions, and Sesshomaru unknowingly feels the beginning to Naraku's horrible plot.

**Chapter Four:** **An Unexpected Captive and an Unexpected Guest**

The night was peaceful out, and time seemed to stand still as a lone figure stood at the edge of a secluded pond in a clearing in the woods. The wind flirted with her long black hair, pulled back in the customary priestess way, but she ignored the wayward strands that brushed across her cheek.

Slowly, gracefully, she raised an arm to the sky and closed her somewhat sad-looking brown eyes. Soul collectors swirled around her, making strange _whooshing_ and whistling noises as they each surrendered the soul they had brought to their mistress.

The moonlight bathed Kikyo in a soft light, and seemed to make her pale skin glow more with each new soul that entered her. Dew on the grass seemed to shimmer around her, and the water rippled before her from the nighttime creatures that sensed another presence in the air, but could not necessarily figure out what it was because they had not encountered anything that was dead but still moving before.

In the sky a figure could be seen getting closer and closer, but the priestess did not seem to notice it, nor did she acknowledge it even if she had known it was there. The figure could now be made out to be a large feather, with two people on top of it. Kikyo kept her eyes closed, and continued to absorb the souls she needed to keep her functioning. Silently the feather headed to a spot behind Kikyo.

It hovered for a moment above the ground, and then shrank into a tiny feather, leaving Kagura and Kanna standing in its place. Quickly Kagura stuck the feather into a place in her hair, and gazed at Kikyo through her sulky red eyes.

Kikyo's eyes fluttered open, and her extended arm slowly made its way back to her side. Without turning around, she gazed into the pond and gave no indication that she knew of her visitors.

"What have you come for?" finally she spoke, pausing a moment before turning around to face them.

Kagura sneered and whipped her fan out, gesturing with it. "Naraku has summoned you. We've come to take you to him." Her eyes seemed to glow even redder as she gazed at the priestess. It seemed that Naraku would soon have control of her, too.

A ghost of a smile formed on Kikyo's lips, and amusement seemed to fill her dead eyes. "Naraku cannot harm me, so why does he summon me to him when he knows that I will not come?"

"You will come." Kagura stated with a note of arrogance. _After all,_ she silently mocked, _what Naraku wants, Naraku gets. But he still hasn't managed to capture that half-demon Inuyasha._

Boldly the priestess stepped forward. "Tell me, how is he to manage this?"

With a contemptuous smile on her lips, Kagura stepped to the side to reveal Kanna standing behind her, mirror facing Kikyo.

Suddenly pressure and pain ripped through Kikyo, and her body arched forward. One by one her freshly collected souls exited her body and entered the mirror. Involuntarily she dropped to her knees, hands clutching at her chest. Her breath came in short little pants, and she squeezed her eyes shut in pure torture.

"You…you would use this weakness against me, in order to bring me before Naraku?" she gasped out, managing to open her eyes and glare balefully at the duo. Another soul was drawn out of her, and her chest constricted in pain.

Kikyo collapsed on the dewy ground before her, letting out weak little breaths. She lost consciousness before either of the two incarnations could answer her question, and lay there sprawled out on the ground.

Silence fell upon the clearing, and without a word from the sisters the mirror stopped stealing Kikyo's souls, and lay in Kanna's hands, quiescent for the moment. Rebellion flashed in Kagura's eyes as she glared at the still priestess, she didn't want to do this but if she didn't then…

"…_I hold your heart in the palm of my hand."_

"_Do you wish to rejoin with my body?"_

An involuntary shiver raced down her spine as the flashback permeated her thoughts. She would _not_ go back into Naraku. Freedom, such as it was, suited her much better than that hellish prison.

"Let's go, Kanna. Naraku awaits." Try as she might, she could not keep the sneer out of her voice at the latter part of her statement.

With an angry flourish Kagura waved her fan and what seemed like a small tornado formed itself around Kikyo's body, lifting her up and depositing her on the now full-sized feather that Kagura had pulled out from her hair.

They left the quiet and serene pond, zooming through the air as if in a hurry, which they indeed were. Air seemed to settle heavier and more gently than before, and the creatures of the night breathed out a silent sigh of relief as the presence of the dead was lifted, and all was peaceful once again.

* * *

_Laughter filled the field as children ran around; some of them playing while others huddled in small groups, giggling about one thing or another. Indulgent mothers lounged around and chatted with each other, kissing away bumps and bruises and soothing the scrapped knees of their offspring before shooing them off, smiling. Shouts of, "Momma look at this!" and "Momma come here!" filled the air. Happiness permeated through the air as the large gathering joked and talked with each other._

_A little boy stood at the edge of the clearing that formed the field, and clutched a blanket securely to his side while he sucked on the thumb of his opposite hand. At first glance he looked no different than the other rampant boys shouting and screaming, but on second glance one could notice tiny little dog-ears emerging from the top of his head, and instead of the black hair that most of the children sported, long and thick white hair grew from his own head. The tips of neat little white fangs could be seen peeking out from beneath his upper lip as he sucked on his thumb, and his golden eyes watched the other boys with a mixture of longing and curiosity._

_He took a hesitant step forward, his little bare feet visible beneath the red haori and hakama he wore, and halted, as if unsure of his welcome. Prior experience told him that if he tried to join in on the fun and games, the other mothers would rush in and either take their children away or shoo him out of the clearing, but he so wanted to play. Longing filled his heart, and he took a few more courageous steps forward, before breaking into almost an awkward jog, as his legs were not long enough for a proper jog._

_Taking his thumb out of his mouth, he smiled gamely at the other children, unconsciously revealing the sharp little fangs in his mouth. Some of the children saw him and started to run away, towards their mothers. Others, who hadn't yet learned what he was or that their mothers wouldn't allow them to play with him, welcomed him with smiles and cheerful greetings. They were too young to know the meaning of apartheid or racism, and saw no wrong in playing with someone that looked different from themselves._

_He had no more time than to say a shy hello before he was set upon by what seemed to be an army of mothers, shouting at him and taking their children by the hand to lead them away from him. One mother shouted at him to get away, he was a half-breed and did not belong among them. Another shielded her child and gave him disgusted looks, as if he were a monster. Tears filled his eyes, and he turned around to run away, sticking his thumb back in his mouth and clutching his blanket ever closer to him for comfort._

_On and on he ran, away from the cruel mothers and their evil spawn, away from the hurtful words that pierced his unprotected heart and set upon him an agony of why he could not be accepted like the other children. His small and not yet fully mature mind tried to come up with a reasonable excuse, but all he could feel was a small child's pain of being rejected, and it hurt ever so badly. Why? Why? Why did they hurt him so, when he hadn't done anything to make them hate him? He must be a monster, in order for the other mothers to treat him so._

_The tears streamed across his face freely, as he had not the self-control to stop them, and he ran towards where he knew he would be accepted, to where there would never be a hurtful word directed towards him. The pain was unbearable, multiplied a thousand times hence because this time he had come so close to making some friends. "Mother!" he cried out, as he saw a figure in the distance. He knew without a doubt that it was she, because he could recognize her scent even from here._

_She turned her around, her beautiful face a comfort that he could look up at with his keen eyesight, and he could recognize the loving aura only she radiated towards him. He flew towards her, arms outstretched, blanket left behind as her loving embrace engulfed him. Soothing sounds were whispered in his ear as he sobbed his heart out into her dress, and her arms tightened around him ever so slightly, to let him know that she was there._

_Ever so slowly the pain began to ebb out of him, and his body stopped shaking with his grief. He rested his cheek against her, and tried to wrap his small childish arms around her all the way, but found to his frustration that they were not long enough. Soft laughter was heard, and he was lifted up into his mother's arms to nuzzle noses._

_Suddenly the arms grew cold and clammy, and the face before him started to change. He cried out. Demons whirled around them and the young boy became a man. Instead of his mother, before him stood another man with murder in his eyes and a black heart. Spiders fell from the sky and crawled across the man's skin, while the wind whipped around them and red eyes peered out at him. That sinister man called out his name in his low, threatening voice._

_"Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and hissed out a word. "Naraku."_

_From the corner of his eye he saw a movement, and turned to see what it was. A searing pain engulfed his shoulder and he found himself glaring at Kikyo as she held her empty bow aimed in his direction, and he found himself pinned to the Sacred Tree once again. Only this time he knew he wasn't going to wake up. He reached up to try and take the arrow that held him to the tree out of his shoulder, but the action only brought him more excruciating pain._

_In vane he began to struggle, twisting and turning although it was doing no good. With each movement a dull numbness was creeping into his being. He opened his eyes and a blinding light formed before him. In the middle of it he could just make out what appeared to be the figure of a girl that looked suspiciously like Kikyo._

_"Kagome." He rasped out. At the sight of her the numbness started to recede and the pain was brought back. Stunning, hurtful, blessed pain. Gasping, he continued to struggle, and the blinding whiteness seemed to be drawing farther and farther away._

_"No. No. No. No! Noooooooooo!"_

_"Inuyasha." Naraku's voice again. He couldn't get it to stop. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha!"_

He opened his eyes and shot up, almost knocking Kagome over from her position of leaning over him. Sweat ran down his body, and dizziness assaulted him from sitting up too quickly. His breath came in heavy pants, and his heart beat out an irregular tattoo inside his chest. Faces swam around him. Familiar faces, faces of those that he trusted and had come to care for in his own way of caring. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome. Kagome…she had been in his nightmare. Did that mean something? Was something bad about to happen?

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome scooted forward again and put the back of her hand to his forehead, frowning when she could not detect any trace of a fever.

"You were having a nightmare." Miroku informed him gravely, coming to his feet and looking up. "I sense no demonic aura, so perhaps it was just a fluke."

Inuyasha scowled and waved their concerned faces away. "I'm fine, no need to worry over me like I'm some helpless baby." He got to his feet, albeit a bit wobbly, and strode to the doorway of Kaede's hut in order to get a breeze of air. Being confined did not sit well with him, and he wished that he could be out there hunting for Naraku.

His eyes searched the darkness, and landed on a figure emerging out of the forest. Automatically all his senses went on alert, and he stiffened slightly, ready to leap into action if the circumstances called for it. It wouldn't the first time that some unknown demon had decided to catch them unawares in the middle of the night. He watched silently as the figure shuffled towards the hut, ignoring the bickering going on behind him.

As the person drew closer Inuyasha was able to discern priestess clothes, and long hair pulled back at the nape of the figures neck. A patch covered the person's right eye. His back lost all it's stiffness as he recognized the stranger as Kaede. What was the old hag doing out at this time of night?

"Greetings, Inuyasha." The old priestess shuffled past him, her arms full of what looked like flowers. He took a delicate sniff and was assaulted by the strong scent of them.

"Jeez what the hell are those things?" he backed away, looking at the flowers warily. He knew Kaede was a priestess and knew tons of stuff about herbs, but he'd never seen these types before.

"It has many names, Inuyasha, but is mostly known as Evening Primrose. Some other names are Primrose, Evening Star, Fever Plant, Night Willow Herb, Scabish, Scurvish, Field Primrose, and German Rampion." Kaede eyed him with her good eye, to see if he was listening. He seemed interested enough.

"What's it used for?" he settled down in a corner Indian Style and slipped his hands in his opposite sleeves. The others were already back to sleep, and he was wide-awake, so he figured he might as well talk to the old woman. It might even help him forget his nightmare. He stopped a shiver from traveling down his spine.

"The Evening Primrose can be used for the after-effects of too much drinking, sooth coughing brought by a cold, and it can be made into a balm to help rashes and other types of skin problems. It has also been known to help with mental depression, and was once believed to give strength to those who rubbed its roots on their skin." As Kaede talked, she separated the flowers into different groups, and began to dry some out. "It has other uses as well, but I'm sure that you'd not wish to hear about_ those_ ones."

"So why'd ya have to go out in the middle of the night to get 'em?" Inuyasha shifted his weight, in order to get more comfortable.

"This particular herb blooms only at night, so therefore that is the best time to collect it." She turned around to look at Inuyasha. "Why are ye so suddenly interested in my work?"

He shifted again, uneasy with her curiosity. Where was the crime in asking a few questions for cryin' out loud? "I was just wondering." He muttered, and gazed moodily out the doorway once again from his place on the floor. There was perhaps one more hour before dawn, and then he planned to wake up the lazy slugs sleeping on the floor and get on the trail of a few Jewel Shards. They were getting close to Naraku, he could feel it. He settled back to watch for the first hint of dawn.

* * *

There was no sign to tell that he had awakened, no movement, no flutter of the eyelash. Had there been someone standing over him at that precise moment, they no doubt would have been startled when he suddenly lifted his eyelids up and peered out at the world, completely alert. Sesshomaru straightened up from his half-sitting half-leaning position against the tree and slowly got to his feet.

Rin was curled up near the fire, not so coincidently on the side that Sesshomaru slept on, probably to be nearer to him in case trouble started. She was breathing peacefully, safe and secure even in sleep that he would not let harm come to her. Jaken lay on his back on the opposite side of the fire, farthest away from Rin and Sesshomaru. He was snoring loudly, and had no clue that his Master was awake and alert.

Silently he strode away from the fire, looking up at the sky. It was a little past dawn, and just a tiny bit of darkness was left behind. He knew that in a few moments the darkness would disappear totally and leave nothing but sunshine in its path. Rin would no doubt awaken soon, as she was never able to sleep past dawn. A left over from those days when if she was caught sleeping somewhere where she shouldn't be, she was beaten horribly. A rare spark of anger flared to life inside him at the thought, and was just as quickly put out. Emotion was for humans, and he most certainly was not a human.

At the thought of humans, a particular one came to mind. One with long silky black hair that smelled of Sakara Blossoms, with perhaps a hint of Jasmine to compliment it. He stared, unseeing, into the distance. Why was the wench in his thoughts so much of late? It wasn't as if she was anything special or grand. The only human he even had a passing fondness for was Rin, and even then he tried to tell himself that it was debatable. Key word: tried. He realized that if he kept his thoughts on their current path, he was going to experience a very human feeling…discomfort.

A soft sigh and the rustling of fabric told him that Rin was starting to wake, and he turned around. It brought something akin to pleasure to watch her wake up. At first she had always woken up alarmed and ready to run, then she would spot him, relax, and smile. Nowadays she woke up completely relaxed and a bit tired. An almost smile touched his face as he watched her sit up and rub her eyes with closed fists, letting loose a big yawn.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" her tiny child's voice was soft with sleep, and she peered up at him trustingly.

"There are fruit trees nearby, if you wish to have some breakfast, Rin." He said a bit abruptly, turning to walk to the edge of the camp again and ignoring her cheerful, "Ok!" as she skipped away.

He strode back to the campsite to his servant and woke him with a kick.

"Jaken." His voice was impassive, as usual.

Jaken woke with a start, blinking up at Sesshomaru sleepily before remembering exactly whom it was he was looking up at. "My Lord!" he yelled in his high squeaky voice, jumping to his feet and grabbing the Staff of Two Heads, which he had been coincidently sleeping with wrapped in his arms. Probably to guard against Rin from taking it once again.

"Watch over Rin." With that command set in place, he started to walk away.

"But My Lord! When will you be back? How am I supposed to watch your back if you are forever wandering off alone! Don't leave me here!" his protests died away as a cloud-like formation took shape underneath Sesshomaru, and carried him away into the distance.

"Ooohhhhh that Lord Sesshomaru! Forever leaving me here with a helpless human to watch over! Why does he keep such company, anyway? My Lord hates humans! Where is she, anyway?" Urgently his gaze snapped back and fourth, but found no small human girl. "Rin! Where are you?"_ Lord Sesshomaru will_ kill _me if I let something happen to her!_ "Rin!"

"Here I am, Master Jaken!" Rin happily sprinted towards him, arms laden with apples. "I have brought us breakfast! But where is my Lord Sesshomaru?" some of the light went out of her eyes as she noticed that her guardian was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Sesshomaru had some very important business to attend to, and didn't need an errant child tagging along with him!" Since Jaken didn't know where Lord Sesshomaru had gone, it could have very well been just that reason, so he figured it was only a half-lie.

"Oh." Her face went down in disappointment, and silently she started to put the apples down. Almost instantly she perked right back up again, and smiled at Jaken. "But he won't be long, will he? In the meantime, I'll sing a song!" she launched into a ditty that he had never heard before, and Jaken sighed. Hopefully Lord Sesshomaru would be back soon.

* * *

He didn't know when he would be back, but he did know that it wasn't going to be before he went back into that well with the girl. If it had been up to him, he would have gone by himself. But, as it was, the girl knew her way around that dimension and he figured he could use her to answer his questions. Besides, it wouldn't be smart to venture into a whole different world without someone to guide him, as much as it galled him to have a human for a guide.

As he sped across the sky, his mind pulled up a mental picture of Kagome. Hot springs and smooth silky skin._ No!_ He chased the sensual, if unwelcome, thoughts out of his mind and deliberately thought instead about Naraku, and his plan to kill off the half-demon. He hadn't had much time lately to track him down, but he didn't doubt that when the time came, he would go unhindered. Naraku was merely a half-demon, while he was Lord of the West, unconquered.

His nostrils flared slightly as he picked up a familiar scent, and automatically identified it as that Wolf Demon, Kouga. So, he was in the area. Probably looking for Naraku…either that or on his way to or from Kagome. The air held no trace of her enticing scent, so he figured that it was the latter option. His keen hearing enabled him to hear distant shouts of, "Kouga! Wait up!" and his nose informed him that Kouga's followers were racing behind him.

On he soared through the sky, detecting various scents here and there.  
A fox demon, a moth demon, a human village here, a crow demon there. Nothing to be on guard against. He relaxed slightly; secure in the knowledge that nothing could sneak up on him.

Smoke drifted up into the sky at a spot coming from the forest, and the scent of something delicious reached him, making him take another sniff of appreciation, although this time his nose picked out the smell of Jasmine and Sakura Blossoms as well as what smelled like breakfast. He had found her. Quietly and efficiently he increased his speed at a downward slope, finally coming to rest his feet on the ground a few yards away from the clearing where Kagome and her friends resided, a little ways into the forest.

"Ow!" His brother's voice was loud and clear.

"Inuyasha! That's hot! You should be more careful!" There was Kagome's voice, like a sweet song in his ear. Mentally he frowned at the poetic comparison. He did not make poetic comparisons about humans, of all things.

"Yeah yeah no kidding." His brother's voice muttered, and Sesshomaru heard a chuckle.

"This smells delicious, Kagome. We are lucky to have such a wonderful cook among us!" It was a male's voice, perhaps that of the Monk that traveled with them. What was his name again? Miroku, he thought he had heard the others call him that. The thing that stood out in his mind was the fact that he had a wind tunnel in his hand.

"Well at least someone appreciates my hard work!" She sounded angry and frustrated. Sesshomaru dared a quick peek at them from behind a large tree, and observed Kagome glaring at an oblivious Inuyasha's back. His brother was too busy gulping up the last of the delectable smelling concoction in front of him to notice her present ire with him.

"What do you call this again?" It was the demon slayer that asked the question, and the feline youkai next to her mewed, as if it too was wondering.

"It's called an omelette. My special recipe!" Cheered up somewhat by the question, Kagome began to dig into her own omelette, totally ignoring Inuyasha who was licking his lips and eyeing the omelettes left over.

So that intoxicating smell was something called an omelette. He figured that it was from her time, as no such thing had ever been heard of in his world. If it had been, it no doubt would have been very popular. Its smell alone would compel many to try one. A slight rumbling in his stomach reminded him that he hadn't yet had breakfast, as even great demon lords had to eat.

His eyes focused on the rest of the omelettes, and his stomach growled once again. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to break his fast with this particular group. After all, one couldn't choose when one became hungry.

He was about to step out into the clearing when Inuyasha leaped to his feet and glared in Sesshomaru's general direction.

"Wait a minute." The others jerked their heads around in surprise. "I know that smell. Sesshomaru's around here somewhere." The young fox demon that traveled with them jumped into Kagome's arms and glanced around nervously, while the demon slayer got to her feet and reached for her boomerang-like weapon—he wasn't sure what it was called. Her companion transformed into a full demon form, and he had to admit that she was an impressive sight. The monk grabbed his staff and joined the demon-slayer while Kagome looked around curiously. A spark of gratification welled up inside him at the thought of Kagome not being afraid of him, but he quickly squelched that idea.

"So Inuyasha, it seems that you are growing into a more formidable enemy with each growing day." Slowly and in total control, Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and into the daylight.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hissed. Automatically he reached for his Tetsusaiga and whipped it out of its sheath, pointing it in the Youkai's direction.

"Inuyasha! Stop that! I'm sure Sesshomaru isn't here to start a battle!" Kagome rushed forward and put her hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga over Inuyasha's hands. "Can't you find a different way to solve your problems?"

Throughout her scolding she didn't glance once at Sesshomaru, although her back stiffened when he finally spoke. "For once, Inuyasha, the human is right. I have no intention of battling you today. I came for a different reason."

Inuyasha didn't budge. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" he snarled.

"You give me no discourse to tell you what my actions are for. Only I shall be privileged enough to know why I am here." His emotionless voice matched the blank look in his cold blue eyes perfectly.

"Why you…!" Inuyasha made a move as if to launch himself at him, but Kagome had apparently tightened her hold on his hilt and prevented Inuyasha from doing anything. Instead he glared at his brother, and spared some of those glares for Kagome as well.

"Oh be quiet, Inuyasha! For once he doesn't want to fight! Can't you accept that?" Kagome didn't seem cowed by the glares Inuyasha was giving her, and instead seemed to be getting more and more angry with every new glare. She finally turned around to look at Sesshomaru, and memories flooded her mind. She beat back a blush and stepped forward determinedly. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and stared at her. She chewed on her bottom lip uncomfortably, and he was vaguely aware of the other group members shifting around nervously in the background. Apparently he made everyone anxious with his staring, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the girl. She had shown some guts when she stood up to his brother, and he shouldn't have been surprised after seeing her take out that Fox Demon at the hot springs with a single sacred arrow.

Finally he moved in the direction of the fire. A flat rock was placed above it, on which the remaining omelettes sat, still enticingly warm and wafting off a mouth-watering smell.

Behind him the others were giving each other uneasy looks, and Inuyasha was perfecting his death glare on both Sesshomaru and Kagome. He ignored them, instead focusing on the omelettes in front of them, reaching out with his clawed hand and placing one of them on a plate. Next he reached for a pair of chopsticks, and everyone held their breath as he had his first taste of an omelette.

They let out a silent sigh of relief as he went back for a second bite, no apparent emotion of like or dislike playing on his face. He appeared calm and collected as he ate his breakfast, and Kagome tentatively went to sit across from him and finish her own omelette.

Miroku followed Kagome's lead and sat down next to her, reaching for his second omelette, and Sango did the same. Shippo sat close to Kagome on her other side and watched Sesshomaru warily, seemingly not convinced that he was just there to eat. Only Inuyasha continued to stand, watching Sesshomaru untrustingly and narrowing his eyes.

"How long will you be traveling with us?"

Everyone looked at Miroku, who had blurted out the question and was now looking curiously at the demon lord, who paused in the middle of taking a bite to look up at the monk.

"Until my objection is accomplished." He went back to his plate, secretly enjoying the taste of the dish. When he went to Kagome's world, he would see if he could sample other dishes like this one. Perhaps he would bring back some to this world.

"Well that doesn't tell us much." This comment was from Inuyasha, who still had a great amount of bitterness in his voice, but seemed to be resigned to Sesshomaru traveling with them.

_Damn Kagome, why does she always have to step in when something happens?_ Inuyasha studied her, narrowing his eyes at her seemingly careless response to his brother traveling with them. She couldn't _want_ Sesshomaru to travel with them, could she? Automatically he rejected the idea, but the seed of doubt had been planted. Did she want to be with Sesshomaru more than him? No way. Sesshomaru had always been their enemy, while Inuyasha…had never given her the impression that he felt for her beyond the point of just using her to detect the shards. Yesterday Sesshomaru had given the impression that he had protected Kagome when he told her to get out of the way. Protected her from what? He himself had protected Kagome from far more than what Sesshomaru could have protected her from in their short acquaintance. So why would she prefer to be with Sesshomaru? Had he…shown feelings towards her?

As Kagome finished up her breakfast she tried hard to keep from looking at the demon lord sitting across from her. A deep blush crept up her cheeks as she realized what he had meant yesterday when he said he had protected her. That whole time she had been headed for the hot springs, she had felt as if there were eyes on her. Now she knew that there had been. Sesshomaru's eyes. After all, he had even shown up after she went to her world, proving that he had been following her. He had been there when that Fox Demon had tried to attack her. It was even more possible that he had watched her while she bathed! She darted another quick look at him from beneath her eyelashes, and decided that the answer to that best remained unknown. Now what could he want? Certainly he couldn't want to protect her again, and he didn't need the jewel shards, so…was he here for something else? Obviously. She just hoped that it didn't have anything to do with her!

**Tigress:** "Well, that was a longer chapter than normal, but I figured you guys deserved it after your long wait." –Wipes sweat off her brow and opens up the oven she's standing in front of-

**Sesshomaru:** -Smirking in the background-

**Inuyasha:** "Are they done yet?"

**Tigress:** -Grits her teeth- "Almost. I can't believe you guys are making me do this just to make up for not updating in such a long time!"

**Kagome:** -Walks in the kitchen door- "Gee it's hot in here. How long have you been cooking, Tigress?"

**Tigress:** -Anguished look- "Hours and hours! That makes 20 batches of chocolate chip cookies!" –Pulls a cookie sheet full of cookies out of the oven-

**Sesshomaru: **-Snatches a warm cookie just out of the oven and pops it in his mouth-

**Inuyasha:** "Hey! I get one too!" –Grabs a cookie and eats it-

**Tigress: **-Mumbles something under her breath-

**Inuyasha:** "Next time you won't wait so long to update!" –Pops another cookie into his mouth- "Mmmm…still gooey inside"

**Tigress: **-Growls- "Yeah yeah." –Turns to the readers and gives a cookie to all of them- "Thanks for your patience, and don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!"

AN: Ok, thanks all. Yeah, I looked at my last chapter and I said that I didn't think this chapter would take so long in coming. _Yeah right!_ I'm not even gonna say that this time, because I've learned my lesson. So I'll work as hard as I can to get the next chapter out to you. Actually I've found that reading a fiction book distracts me when I'm writing, because I can't put it down and therefore don't get any work done on my own story, so now I'm going to start reading some non-fiction or not read at all when I write. That should help. Well, I gotta start work on my other story now. Wish me luck! Take care all, later!


End file.
